Hurry and Grow Up
by xxAmuxIkutoxAmutoxx
Summary: It's the first day of Summer Vacation and Amu is already bored. But then Ikuto comes along and brings Amu to somewhere. But where?


**Here's a one shot story. I'm not really good in making a story all in one chapter. So please enjoy :)**

**AMU'S POV**

It was the beginning of summer vacation!

"Ahhhhhh" I said relaxing on my soft bed

"What to do on the first day of summer... hmm... I might as well call someone, lets see..." I took out my pink, sparkly cell phone. Flipped the phone opened and click the contact list.

"Ami...Kairi...Kukai..." then I paused

"...Ikuto..." maybe I should call him... EH? WHAT? WHY? *sign*

I flipped my phone close then left it on the bed. I then turned to my right, huddle myself and closed my eyes. At that moment I heard a sound, it sounded like someone opening my balcony door. I immediately stood up straight on my back and turned my head towards the sound. It was... IKUTO?

"IKUTO?" I shouted in shock

"Yo" was all he said

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"To see you of course" He said with no hesitation

I suddenly turned red and looked away

"Stop teasing me Ikuto..." I said looking down

"haha, anyways you want to hang out with me for a bit?"

Hang out? doesn't he have school today? WAIT... baka it's the summer holidays.. what am I thinking. But for some reason I always feel happy when I see Ikuto and my head goes nuts.

"Yea sure... where to?" I answered

"Somewhere." He said with a smirk, then grabbed my hand and carried me out like I was his bride.

"I-IKUTO!" I screamed, WELL OF COURSE I WAS SCARED, WE JUMPED OFF A TWO STORY BUILDING!

"Don't worry, I got you. As long as Im here, you don't have to be scared or worry. I'll protect you."

I once again blushed at my fullest. I felt like exploding.

* * *

When we arrived he was still carrying me that way. I immediately jumped out of his reach, but I couldn't keep my balance. I was going to fall face flat. But I didn't... Ikuto grabbed me in time, and then pulling me towards him. I was in his grip between his arms and his chest, he now was hugging me.

"Now, now.. be more careful, you don't want me always being worried about you and thinking about you, do you?" He said grinning

I was still blushing, and suddenly pushed him away. I then looked around a saw the... Amusement Park?

"The place that you wanted to bring me was here?" i questioned

"Yea, do you still remember the first time I brought you here?"

I definitely remember that night, when Ikuto expressed his feelings about himself to me. I felt like I was very important to him because he told me secrets that he never told anyone before. So he trusted me.

Without notice, Ikuto grabbed my hand this time and dragged me to rides and games. I realize that we were holding hands the whole time, but i didn't mind. If he's happy holding hands then Im happy. I want him to have fun too. We were having a lot of fun, well at least I was. Ikuto was being himself as always. Acting all cool, pretending that he's too old for this kiddy stuff. But I bet inside he wanted to be like a spoil child playing every game and riding every attraction. I then gave a little laugh.

"Oii, what are you laughing about?"

"ohh nothing, hahah" bursted out laughing

All in a sudden I spotted the coffee cups! They were adult sized. This time I dragged Ikuto with me. We went towards the coffee cup and sat in the blue one with pink designs on it. Since it was big enough, we had enough room to put our legs down, instead of putting them up like before. **(The scene from Shugo Chara where Ikuto brought Amu to the children sized coffee cups and they were squished)**

"They actually made bigger coffee cups eh?" Ikuto said surprised

"Yea, now you don't have to be all squished up anymore Ikuto." I said laughing.

He then started to laugh, we laughed so hard that people were staring at us without us even noticing. Though we didn't care, we were just so happy.

The next thing I knew it was dark already. We left the park still holding hands.

"Arigato Ikuto for today, I had so much fun!" I said with a smile

"Haha"

"Anyways it's getting late I should go home."

"Before you go, I want to bring you to one more place."

"Oh, where?"

He didn't answer and we started walking. We walked and walked without a word, the path we were going to wasn't familiar. I didn't know this place, but I wasn't scared cuz Ikuto was with me.

After awhile we reach to the top of a hill

"Ikuto where is this? And why did you bring me here?" I was so eager to know

"Wait for it... wait for it... now!"

In a flash, lights of many kind turned on. Lights of the whole city. Everything sparkled in different ways. My eyes sparkled with the reflection of the light, and my jaws dropped opened. I couldn't believe my eyes!

"SUGOI IKUTO! This is so beautiful!"

"I know... like you. That's why I brought you here"

I then suddenly blushed really hard, I didn't care if he could see, all i cared about right now was the beautiful landscape.

"Amu..."

"Yes, Ikuto" then our eyes met.

"Hurry and grow up" He said with a smirk **(Remember when he said this in the anime KYAA .)**

Before I could speak, he cupped my chin and kissed me on the lips. Mostly when this happens I would push away. But I didn't, I knew he liked this...

And so did I.

**Hope you enjoyed this one shot story! Oyasuminasai nya =^.^=**


End file.
